thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasiri's Vacations To Ethiopia Series
This will indeed include several orginal characters of both Lion King and Lion Guard stories but this series is letting Jasiri travel more, not only so she's not hiding forever but so she'll have examples of respecting Pride Landers, friendly Back Landers, and strangers too. In this series I used the young hyena's name it's because I like the messages in several of Ethiopia's ancient folklore, and a few of them include the spotted hyena. This series will also include Jasiri's young clan members who have names, and Shenzi's clan, plus Janja's clan. Jasiri will be mainly sharing the good lessons Ethopia's ancient Folklore had even though her scenes won't be completely the original folk tale scenes. Characters Jasiri (original personality but new scenes ) Madoa ( original personality but new scenes ) Tunu ( original personality but new scenes ) Wema ( original personality but new scenes ) Shenzi ( my fanfic character with more private speech ) Ed ( my fanfic character ) Banzai ( my fanfic character ) Janja ( my fanfic character ) Chungu ( my fanfic character ) Cheezi ( my fanfic character who'll enjoy Jasiri secretly ) Nne ( my fanfic character ) Tano ( my fanfic character ) Banagi ( a hyena mentioned on Disney Wiki who talks with Scar in writing before the film was formed ) Baasho ( another hyena who meets Scar in writing before the film was formed ) Mjomba ( my fanfic character ) Haya ( my fanfic character ) Ogopa ( my fanfic character ) Rafiki ( my active fanfic Rafiki ) Makini ( more new tasks for her in my fanfic ) Dhahabu ( new fanfic adventures for her in my fanfic ) Hamu ( my fanfic character who travel once in while with a friend but without his herd ) Twiga ( my fanfic character who'll have happy active scenes ) Shingo ( fanfic character ) Tamaa ( my fanfic character who'll have lots of active scenes ) Kongwe ( my fanfic character, spoken with more frequently ) Bhati ( my own fanfic bat-eared fox who'll befriend kind Outlanders ) Badili ( fanfic character who Pride Landers will respect ) Makucha ( my fanfic character ) Reirei ( my fanfic character who'll have several friends, Bunga, Rafiki, Bhati, Ethiopian Wolves and more ) Goigoi ( my fanfic character who other will trust more than the original Goigoi ) Dogo ( my fanfic character who'll enjoy characters like Kovu Shauku and similar young characters ) Kijana ( my fanfic character who'll lead like she'll be the alpha someday ) Rani ( my fanfic character who'll do more than just guarding at night ) Kion ( my fanfic character who'll travel Greece, Asia, and Africa ) Simba ( my fanfic character who'll be more respectful to strangers ) Tifu ( my fanfic character who'll be young but adventurous Zuri ( my fanfic character who'll show more gratitude than the original one ) Askiri ( my fanfic character, one of Mufasa's companions ) Nala's Father ( alive in my fanfic ) Mufasa ( my fanfic character who'll have peaceful companions who also help the living lion cubs ) Scar ( new scenes for him in my fanfic ) Mohatu ( my fanfic character ) who I think of as an Asian lion going South Ahadi ( my fanfic character ) Uru ( my fanfic character ) Sarafina ( my fanfic character ) Naanda ( my fanfic character ) Sarabi ( my fanfic character ) Dwala ( my fanfic Character ) Diku ( my fanfic character ) Florrie ( a named lioness in Madagascar's sequel ) Kopa ( my fanfic character ) Mheetu ( my fanfic character, originally Nala's brother ) Aslan ( Narnia's lion, but seen in special spots in my fan fiction on this wiki ) Hawaogopi ( using the Swahili word that means fearless, Fearless is a originally a Bravelands lion Cub ) Samson ( The Wild film ) Samson's father ( The Wild film ) Lionheart ( Zootopia's main lion ) Nala ( my fanfic character who'll show sympathy or share advice but also love Simba ) Kiara ( my fanfic character who'll show her father bravery ) Vitani ( my fanfic character who'll talk socially with others ) Zira ( new scenes for her in my fanfic ) Claudius ( another lion in a Timon and Pumbaa episode ) Nuka ( fanfic character who less of a joker ) Mwoga ( using Swahili to rename Cowardly Lion ) Kovu ( my fanfic character who is less scared ) Asmodel ( an old Greek lion ) Hamliel ( an old Greek lion ) Leo ( a young adult lion with the older Greek lions ) Alex ( Madagascar's main character ) Zuba ( Alex's dad in Madagascar 2 ) Goliath ( an Asian lion in my fanfic, but orginally a lion in Jojo's Circus ) Mfalme ( using Swahili that has the same definition as the cub's oringinal name Ryan ) Heinrich ( Timon and Pumbaa character ) Schnitzel ( Timon and Pumbaa character ) Katili ( using Swahili to rename Savage Lion in the TV series of Timon and Pumbaa ) Makunga ( Madagascar 2 ) Leonidas ( an Egyptian lion in my fanfic but orginally in Bedknobs and Broomsticks film ) Lionel ( an Asian lion in my fanfic, but originally inspired by Timothy Mose with Dumbo ) Socrates ( from the Animals United film ) Makuu ( my fanfic character who'll be a friendlier makuu ) Mtoto ( my fanfic character who'll sometimes follow the Lion Guard team or help them ) Shauku ( my fanfic character of Shauku who'll travel a lot with friends ) Locations ( some Original some fanfic from knowledege of real states ) Mizimu Grove Blue Nile Fall ( Ethiopia's waterfalls ) Hankuna Mtata Falls Acacia Savanna Great Rift Valley ( Ethiopia's area near its lowlands ) Mirihi Forest Mendebo Mtns ( Ethiopia's southern mtn range ) Kilimanjaro Pride Rock, but in this story it'll be honored like Greece and Ethiopia honored certain areas. Tree Of Life, but in this story it'll be like Europe and Asia think of the title, and the tree will have some power Back Lands Big Baboon Tree Broken Rock Chakula plains Chamber of The Lion Guard Cave Of Secrets Rocky Plateau Urembo Meadows Lair of the Lion Guard Poromoko Crevasse Red Sea Himalayan Mtns Mt Olympus Great Pyramid ( Egypt's ) Category:MysticCanines'Heroine732